


Serva me, servabo te

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Antigua Roma, Gladiator - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Historia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: Antigua roma, una historia entre el emperador y un gladiador.





	Serva me, servabo te

A corta edad Alejandro S. recibió el titulo de Emperador de Roma y sus colonia repartidas, después de que el anterior emperador fuera envenenado. Con apoyo de su abuela y su madre, subió al trono contando con 17 años.  
Su vida, por su edad aun era controlada por los consejeros, militares de alto rango. Tenia que esperar un par de años para gobernar el solo.  
El tiempo paso y ahora era un hombre, dado a la sangre nórdica que corría en sus venas su cuerpo sobresalía del resto. Era alto, fornido,de piel dorada,nariz afilada,cejas pobladas, de cuerpo atlético,cabello ondulado y largo.El trono de roma le pertenecia. Para celebrar su cumpleaños 25 decidió hacer su aparición en el Coliseo Romano.  
  
Dentro del Coliseo el premio o la recompensa que recibía un gladiador eran varias: gloria, fama, dinero, la posibilidad de convertirse en un hombre libre y la más importante, la Victoria. Si habían obtenido un gran éxito, eran ensalzados por los poetas, su retrato aparecía en joyas y jarrones, las damas suspiraban por ellos. Un gladiador famoso podía cobrar por un combate hasta mil piezas de oro.  
  
Sentado en su trono dorado con cojines de terciopelo rojo, con la multitud rodeándolo. Esperando que aparecieran los "peleadores Amateur" que eran los recien llegados, generalmente esas peleas eran para entretener o de relleno en lo que comenzaban los verdaderos gladiadores.  
  
Un silencio envolvio el Coliseo....  
  
Señores, Señoras y Emeprador Alejandro, hace su aparicion el campeon invicto ....FLAMMA.... Que para su entretenimiento peleara contra 2 feroces leones deseosos de carne fresca,para despues luchar contra Cornelius.  
  
Las rejas se abrieron dejando salir a los enormes felinos furiosos y hambrientos, una puerta de madera se abrio aparecio aquel cuyo nombre era Flama. Vacilante ante los animales, con destreza monto a uno, mientras con sus manos jalaba su melena y enrredaba su cuello con esta, haciendolo detenerse y ahogarse para desplomarse en la tierra. Cero y falta uno gritaba la multitud, tomando un lazo intento atraparlo pero la bestia alcanzo a romper su piel al atacar por la espalda,flamma molesto,opto por su espada para decapitar al leon, con un certero golpe lo hizo.Arrancando por completo la cabeza, tomandola de la melena y mostrandolo al publico, bebiendo un enorme sorbo de la sangre tibia de este feroz animal. Su publico lo aclamaba, era una bestia. Los restos del leon fueron retirados,el otro estaba solo inconciente asiq ue se lo llevaron a comer con los demas.  
Una enorme sobra aparecio detras de Flamma, era Cornelius, un gladiador de raza negra, traido de la selva africana. Sin un solo cabello,su piel de ebano, casi 2 metros de altura y 120 kilos aproximadamente, con una enorme cicatriz en su pecho. Portando una lanza y un escudo,como una enorme pantera humana se lanzo contra Flamma, arrojandolo al suelo, donde lo golpeo con su escudo al punto de que este casi pierda la conciencia y pelea. Flamma logro ponerse de pie y detenerse de una columna, mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
  
Desde su lugar el emperador veia con asombro, que hombre sobreviviria a esa mole huma, tan oscuro como la noche y mas aterrador.  
  
Flamma logro tomar su espada y una red, mientras estaba en ruedo con cornelius, en circulo parecian bailar, esperando el primer golpe, cornelius lanzo toda su fuerza en la lanza esperando atravezar el cuerpo de su oponente y aprecia lograrlo.Sintio que topo con algo y alfijarse  su lanza quedo atrapada en dos columnas. Flama aprovecho la oportunidad para atraparlo en la red, y cortar una de sus piernas con su espada,al borde de desangrarlo y pidiendo clemencia, fue llevabo ante los ojos del emperador, quien dio pulgar abajo para que flamma lo terminara, con una afilada hacha nordica corto su cuerpo a la mitad, para darle la oportunidad a su rival de ver como moria al estar partido en dos partes.  
  
Los asistentes estaban encantados, solo el podia hacer gala de ser tan sadico y cruel en la batalla. Despidiendose se marcho de la mirada del publico y del emperador.  
  
En un espacio que servia como vestidor, se sento en unos tablones, para respirar, cuando la voz del celdero le aviso que tenia visitas.Quien podra ser penso el gladiador, aun sin retirar su indumentaria.  
  
Emperador: Hola, me fascino tu pelea  
Flamma: Muchas gracias, es un honor para mi recibir sus palabras.  
Emperador: Puedo ver con que hombre estoy hablando?  
Flamma: Es necesario?  
Emperador: Te lo exijo  
Flama: Lo que ordene  
  
Aquel gladiador empezo a retirar su indumentaria, lentamente ante la mirada exigente del emperador. Sin perder detalle contemplo un par de piernas blancas,definidas y gruesas.Un abdomen marcado y fuerte,una espalda con forma de V, bien distribuido su cuerpo, con vello donde deberia de estar.Cabello chino y claro.170 y 70 kg bien distribuidos.  
  
Emperador: Te falta la mascara y el taparrabos  
Flamma: Es necesario  
Emperador: SI (Con voz autoritaria)  
Flamma: Enseguida  
Emperador: cual es tu origen?  
Flamma: Mi padre era de Iberia y mi madre de las tierras nordicas  
  
Se retiro la mascara de metal, dejando ver unos ojos preciosos pero ala vez tristes, lejanos. Pequeños labios, cejas casi perfectas, una delimitante barba que cubria el contorno de su cara. De un golpe se quito el taparrabo mostrando sus nalgas duras y firmes, con la peculiaridad de tener un lunar en una de ellas.De frente era mejor, su miembro dormido colgaba 15 cm,con vello recortado y testiculos perfectamente alineados.  
  
Emperador: Pareces un regalo de los dioses  
Flamma: Asi?  
Emperador: Permiteme felicitarte! (Tomando por el cuello al gladiador dandole un apasionado beso). Haciendo que el gladiador presentara una ereccion que trataba de ocultar ante la vista del emperador. Separandose de este, te vendre a ver pronto, despidiendose del gladiador desnudo.  
Flamma se quedo pensativo, no era la primera vez que un hombre se le insinuaba pero era la primera vez que lo besaban, sabia quien era el emperador, su historia y su edad. Lo dejo pensativo toda la noche.  
  
El emperador sabia lo que significaba involucrarse con una gladiador.  
  
Despues de unos dias, flamma se encontraba en el gimnasio cuando aparecio el emperador con una enorme sonrisa lujuriosa.  
  
Emperador: Te vez muy bien con esa pequeña falda.  
Flamma: oh gracias  
Emperador: Vamos al sauna  
Flamma: Estoy entrenando  
Emperador: No me importa  
  
En automatico flamma camino al lado del hombre mas poderoso del mundo conocido. Cerrando la pequeña puerta de madera se sentaron en los bancos de madera. El emperador se empezó a quitar la toga, no llevaba taparrabos.Se acerco peligrosamente al guerrero y lo volteo de espaldas. El emperador alejandro era mas alto y corpulento que el, solo el levanto aquella pequeña falda, se inclino y empezoa  besar sus nalgas con una devocion tal, para despues empezar a lamer los pliegues de enmedio de estas, hasta que poco a poco se empezo a abrir, chupando la entrada del gladiador, quien lanzaba grandes suspiros al sentir la lengua intrusa. Estando bien ensalivado, el emperador metio dentro de el 1 y despues 2 dedos. Que empezaron a arrancar pequeños quejidos del fuerte gladiador. El emperador saco sus dedos de su interior, los llevo a su nariz.  
  
Emperador: Eres todo un hombre  
Flamma: Gracias,emperador  
Emperador: Llamame Alejandro y te espero esta noche en mi villa, imagino que sabes el camino.  
Flamma: Si.  
  
El emperador salio del sauna del gimnasio, dejando al gladiador aun mas confundido. Se apresuro a bañarse, para comer algo e ir a buscar a alejandro.  
La noche habia deborado la ciudad y el salia por uno de sus caminos a la villa del emperador, un par de kilometros caminando, no eran nada para el. En cuestion de tiempo se encontro tocando la puerta de la habitacion del emperador, se le hizo extraño que no hubiera centuriones,ni servidumbre. Solo unas cuantas velas,vino, pescado con papas,frutillas. Al fondo una cama de tamaño mediano.  
  
Flamma: Hola, Alejandro  
E.Alejandro: hola!! Te estaba esperando!  
Flamma: y su servidumbre?  
E.Alejandro: Hay fiesta, todo mundo asistio, menos tu y yo, le dije a mi madre y a mi abuela que me sentia mal y me disculapron por no asistir.  
Flamma: No hay problemas?  
E.Alejandro: Ninguno.  
  
En ese momento el emperador se arrojo a los brazos del gladiador para besarlo con mas fuerza y pasion que antes.Con notable destreza hizo jirones la ropa de flamma, dejandolo desnudo.Este suspiro pensando en lo que venia a continuacion. Alejandro se hinco a masajear los huevos de Flamma, despacio muy despacio haciendolo como una tortura. Despues comenzo a subir y bajar por la enorme verga,25 cm en total ereccion.  
  
E.Alejandro:Es tu turno   
  
Flamma se arrodillo,comenzando a besar la entrepierna del emperador,tomando con firmeza el miembro del emperador,lentamente comenzo a cobrar vida.Alejandro gemia muy despacio y subio el volumen cuando sintio la tibieza de los labios de flamma alrededor de su verga.  
  
E.Alejandro: Eres mejor que todas las putas del imperio,no te detengas.  
  
El gladiador siguio dandole placer con sus labios, hasta lograr el tamaño limite 27 cm y bastante grueso.Goteando de placer,por su gladiador. con un beso compartieron el sabor de cada uno.  
  
E.Alejandro: No pense que fueras tan hermoso, ni sentir esto por ti.  
Flamma: Nunca pense estar con un hombre y tu titulo no me interesa  
E.Alejandro: Enserio,pudiera ser alguien como tu y aun asi aceptarias.  
Flamma: con gusto!  
E.Alejandro: Me gustas mucho,flamma!  
Flamma: Y tu a mi alejandro  
  
El emperador, no podia resistir mas...  
  
E.Alejandro: Para el culo, no puedo mas!  
Flamma: Pero no se que hacer  
E.Alejandro: Calla, todas las mujeres del imperio deben de envidiarte!  
  
Flamma trago, saliva y se escapo un momento por un poco de vino, para hacer mas tolerable lo que seguia. Regreso al borde de la cama con su enorme emperador, el cual vacio un poco de aceite virgen estre sus nalgas y comenzo a masearlas, pasando lentamente ala entrada de su apretado culo con las yemas de los dedos.  
  
E.Alejandro: Relajate por favor,aqui voy. (Empujando la cabeza de su verga contra el culo de flamma)  
Flamma:  Aun falta

E.Alejandro: No va ni la mitad!  
  
El gladiador comenzo a quejarse y parecia como si fuera a llorar,Alejandro le tapo la boca con una mano,mientras le decia: Crees que has nacido asi de hermoso por casualidad? No es asi, naciste para que fueras mio, al mismo tiempo que mordia sus orejas. Te encanta que te rompa el culo, asi como tu rompes huesos en el coliseo,he!  
  
El Gladiador se quejaba aun mas mientras era penetrado por el amo del mundo.Suplicaba piedad, la verga de alejandro lo estaba partiendo en 2, preferia pelear que esa situacion de terrible dolor, estando completamente dentro de el,se comenzo a mover con mas fuerza y tomando un ritmo,hasta que finalmente sus caderas entraron en sintonia con las nalgas del guerrero.  
  
Flamma: Soy tuyo!Alejandro  
E.Alejandro: Ya lo sabia, desde que nos besamos por primera vez!  
  
Fuera de la habitacion habia un guardia que por azares del destino se le ecnomendo la noticia de vigilar la salud del Emperador. El saber lo que estaba haciendo seria perfecto para un golpe de estado y retirarlo del poder y dejar en el Trono a Claudio, de quien era simpatizante.  
  
El emperador vacio toda su leche dentro del gladiador quien respiro profundamente.  
  
Flamma: Es mi turno  
E.Alejandro: Se gentil, es mi primera vez!  
Flamma: Lo sere asi como tu fuiste conmigo! asi que primero ponte a mamar!  
  
El emperador excitado por la fuerza de mando obedecio sin decir una palabra,lubricando muy bien aquella verga con olor a macho.  
Flamma le pidio detenerse y lo puso a lamerle los pies, desde el talon al dedo gordo,le encanto a alejandro, no sabia que tenia ese fetiche y los continuo haciendo hasta que el gladiador dijo: Basta.  
Se levanto y busco entre los trozos de ropa, lo que era parte de su taparrabos y comenzo a pasarlo por todo su cuerpo y lo arrojo a la cama.  
  
E.Alejandro: Que hiciste?  
Flamma: Veras despues  
  
Empujandolo sobre la cama, flamma escupio en el culo de su emperador y sin avisarle lo atravezo, tomando sus piernas que coloco sobre sus hombros, dando brutales embestidas, pues su cuerpo era diferente al de Alejandro, el llevaba tiempo entrenando y podia aumentar o disminuir la potencia, mas su resistencia y elasticidad, lo hacian perfecto para complacer a Alejandro.  
Durando mas que su violador, flamma entraba y salia para delirio de aquel hombre.  
  
E.Alejandro: Por los dioses, cuanto puedes soportar  
Flamma: Lo mismo que en un combate,si te rindes termino! o no te doy tregua  
E.Alejandro: No me des paz!!!  
  
Flamma lo sujeto mas fuerte y comenzo con su verdadera fuerza a lelnar el interior de alejandro. Hasta que sintio un apreton en la base de su miembro y observaba como al verga delo emperador perdia fuerza despues de lanzar un par de chorros de leche. Con poco mas de profundidad el gladiador lo remato,llenando a profundidad hasta derramarse fuera del culo, y con al verga aun chorreando abrio la boca de alejandro y lo obligo a tragar el resto.  
  
El emperador lo abrazo hasta que sus corazones se sincronizaron y pudieron respirar:  
  
E.Alejandro: Como terminaste aqui?  
Flamma: Fue por tu culpa! Me hechizaste  
E.Alejandro: No me refiero a ser gladiador  
Flamma: Mis padres fueron asesinados por barbaros,mis hermanas trataron de protegerme y me escondieron con las cosas de valor, ellas fueron violadas y después asesinadas, junto con las demas jovenes del pueblo.  
E.Alejandro: Disculpa, yo no quize....(Mientras se aferraba a su torso desnudo)  
Flamma: No hay problema.  
E.Alejandro: Desde entonces te volviste gladiador  
Flamma: Si, empece en diversos lugares a entrenar, conoci lugares y gente,al final llegue a roma.  
E.Alejandro: Me da gsuto que llegaras (Besando sus labios). Puede que nos destrocemos en esto, pero hasta entonces yo te cuidare.  
Flamma: Me cuido solo desde hace mucho,no creo que aga falta!  
E.Alejandro: Eres tan fuerte y tan fragil, me vuelves loco  
Flamma: Lo acepto pero al amanecer nada sucedio  
E.Alejandro: Sera nuestro secreto.  
  
Fuera de la puerta el guardia tenia todo lo que necesitaba para armar una conspiracion y dar el golpe de estado lo mas pronto.  
  
Despues de esa noche Flamma y Alejandro se veian a escondidas, pero no importaba,siendo muy felices por mucho tiempo.  
Hasta que una noche antes de su cumpleaños,el Emperador Alejandro S. fue asesinado. En el funeral estaban la abuela y la madre del emperador, enter la multitud observaron a un joven, al cual se acercaron.  
  
Abuela: Gracias por estar con mi nieto  
Madre: Apesar de todo, lo sabiamos y el fue feliz a tu lado.  
Abuela: Puedes disponer de lo que tu quieras.  
Flamma: Gracias, pero no puedo. Que los dioses las conserven. (Mientras se alejaba).Flamma rechazó la libertad,el dinero,poder y optó por seguir peleando en la arena.

  
Cruel destino que te empeñas en jugar con el ser humano, Flamma murio a los 30 años,tras haber luchado treinta y cuatro veces y haber ganado veintiún estas peleas. Nueve combates terminaron en empate, siendo derrotado tan sólo en cuatro ocasiones. En muchos de estos ya no se encontraba su amado emperador.

 


End file.
